Dealing with the Ripper
by WRATH77
Summary: After Isabelle's encounter with Jack the Ripper, Ratigan and the Cassidy gang decide to find him and give some payback. After Ch 29 of The Mastermind and The Thief. An art trade. R&R.


Ratigan was outside a flat when his ears perked up, seeing the occupant leave.

The occupants name was Arthur T. Cummins, a well-liked doctor, a surgeon to be exact. He is a mouse with brown fur and green eyes, in his early thirties and originally from Germany. Due to the success of his practice, he was well-off and in high class society. He was not married and has no children; he lives completely alone, except for his housekeeper.

He was also Jack the Ripper.

After what happened to Isabelle, Neil and himself exhausted their contacts and sources. In all the murders of the prostitutes, Cummins was a consistent factor. He was a regular client with the prostitutes, was seen with all the women at least once and he was seen with the latest victim before she died. But Ratigan wasn't sure.

Cummins looked so plain, so...normal. But then again, that could mean he was just a good actor, a good liar. Ratigan watched as Cummins started to walk down the street and with a sigh, began to follow him.

He followed him for about two blocks when Cummins suddenly went into an alley, making Ratigan curse under his breath and he rushed over and went into the alley. He then saw the mouse looking straight at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, glaring at Ratigan. He then took notice of his appearance and recognized Ratigan, backing up a little,

"You're Professor Ratigan! Why are you following me?!"

Ratigan just glared at Cummins, decided to let the reason be known.

"You know precisely why...Jack."

Cummins looked shocked by the statement and then he...changed. His fright instantly dissipated and turns to smug arrogance. Ratigan realized his mask was off, this was the real Cummins.

"My, my,my, how did the Napoleon of Crime figured me out?" he said in a smooth voice.

"Due to the only woman you left alive." Ratigan responded, which made the Rippers eyes widened and then smirked lightly.

"Oh...you must mean that bitch with the queer eyes that was trying to find me. Shame really, that was one throat I wanted to cut."

Ratigan growled as his hackles rise, remembering how scared Isabelle was when she came to his hideout, feeling a sure of rage go through him

"Why you sodding bastard!" he yelled, about to whack Cummins with his cane, who just smiled at him. That's when he realized his mistake.

A scalpel appeared in Cummins hand and he stabbed Ratigan in the thigh, making the rat cry out in pain. He quickly grabbed Cummins wrist, not letting him move the scalpel in his leg. He knows that if Cummins move it, its going to tear his femoral artery. Then Ratigan did the one thing he never thought he would do and thought it was rather ungentlemanly.

He went and punched Cummins in the face, hard. So hard that the mouse was unconscious before he hit the floor. Ratigan then sighed as he winced, taking out the scalpel and quickly used his handkerchief as a tourniquet. He then looked at the shadowy figure in the corner.

"He's all yours."

Cummins woke up, disoriented. When his vision cleared, he realized he was hanging by his hands by chains and that he was in a warehouse. He then heard someone clear their throat and looked in front of him, shock overcoming his features.

Basil of Baker street was in front of him!

Wait...it wasn't Basil. This mouse just looked like,except he had darker fur then the detective and his eyes were empty.

"So..." the mouse said, glaring at Cummin's, "This is the infamous Jack The Ripper, not what I expected. What should I do with you?"

Cummin's just chuckled, trying to put a brave face to his captor.

"Oh? You're not going to give me to the police? For wanting justice?"

The Basil look-alike stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Cummins was startled by the laugh; it was boisterous and yet...hollow. When he got himself under control, he looked at the Ripper with a grin.

"Oh please. The police don't give adequate justice, they just put criminals in cages. But me..."

with a flick of the wrist, Cummins scalpel appeared in his hand, making the doctors eyes widen.

"I like to enact justice myself." he said, suddenly slashing Cummin's cheek, " I like to give the abusers a taste of their own medicine. You see...the lady you let go, the one you scared, was my cousin."

Suddenly, he slashed Cummin's chest, blood seeping through his shirt, making him wince in pain.

"Now, Doctor Cummin's, lets see how retribution feels."

Ratigan and Thomas sat outside of the warehouse, where Neil started torturing Jack The Ripper three hours ago. Originally, Ratigan wanted to do it, but Neil convinced this was a family thing and he was more proficient in the art of torture. He could see that was true due to the screams he's been hearing. He was broken out of his thoughts by a tap from Thomas, who looked at his injured leg and back at him, clearly saying that he should go home, but Ratigan shook his head.

"I'm seeing this to the end, Thomas." he said, then both rats ears twitch when the door opened and a blood-stained, but satisfied Neil walked out. He let out a deep breath and looked at the stunned rats.

"Well, that takes care of that." he said, with Thomas and Ratigan looking inside the warehouse, blanching.

There hanged the Ripper from his hands, bleeding everywhere. Hundreds of cuts and a dozen stabbing wounds could be seen. An occasional twitch showed that the mouse was barely alive.

"What do we do with hum?" Thomas asked through a note,making Neil looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Leave him on Wentworth street, its abandoned, nobody will find him." Neil said as he lit a cigarette, " "And if they did, he would have bled to death. Let him know how it feels to die in the gutter."

Thomas nodded and went in the warehouse, while Ratigan stared at Neil, who was casualy smoking a cigarette with blood all over him.

"What?" Neil said, noticing Ratigan's stare, "The problem with you, Ratigan , is you have no imagination."

Ratigan watched as the eldest Cassidy walked away, wondering how far the wrath of the Cassidy's go.

AN: Here is a art trade with :iconbumme4: Hope you like it hun!

She wanted a story with my version of Jack The Ripper, with some background on him, description and all. This kinda help with both of us, cause a lot of people wanted me to write a story with Ratigan getting back to the Ripper after scaring Isabelle, from a my other story, The Mastermind and The Thief, Chapter 29.

So, here, the Ripper is a surgeon and is named Arthur T (T for Thaddeus) Cummins. The last name is actually from Gordon Cummins, The Blackout Ripper, a serial killer from the 1940's. I wanted to give a serial killer's last name, so it was between this guy and Dr. Marcel Petiot. He is a mouse and he could act normal, even though he isn't at all.

I kinda liked the confrontation between the Ripper and Ratigan, so he stabs Ratigan and Ratigan knocks the craps out of him. I think Ratigan is strong enough to knock someone out with one punch, but I also think that he doesn't like to punch. Remember in the movie?, he bitch-slapped Basil. I think he will think punching is barbaric.

So, Neil tortures the Ripper with his own scalpel. I think it will be better Neil cause its all about family with him and he's more proficient in the art of torture. I don't think Ratigan is, maybe or maybe not. I just noticed that this is first time I ever put Neil smiling or laughing. Creepy, huh?

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Neil, Thomas, the mention of Isabelle and the Ripper! I hope u like it hun!


End file.
